My Adventures With Captain Jack Sparrow
by iHEARTjackSPARROW
Summary: I was taking a cruise in the Caribbean and got caught in a hurricane.The boat sank.I was in my room so I grabbed some of my belongings, Then rushed on to a life boat that ended up capsizing . I swam to a strange but farmiliar island..
1. Port Royal

****

This is my first fanfic. please no flames.Review and I shall continue

Disclaimer: If I owned pirates that would be so fricken' awesome

CHAPTER 1 PORT ROYAL

I was taking a cruise in the Caribbean and got caught in a hurricane. I was in my room , so I managed to grab some stuff before I got onto a lifeboat . I shoved a whole bunch of my belongings as quickly as I could into a bag , Just a few personal things, like a jacket a special pendant and some other things of significance. I didn't want to get caught on the ship if it sank , I also had a toothbrush, toothpaste, a few articles of random clothes, soap, sunscreen, a hat, two jumbo rolls of toilet paper, and my ipod!

the lifeboat I was on capsized. I managed to swim to a nearby island. The storm was over, and looking around, I found that this island looks like nothing had happened. No trees were blown over...in fact, it would seem like there wasn't a storm at all. That's interesting I thought ? How could that even be possible ? Well, there must be a town somewhere nearby, because I could hear, very faintly, the sound of classical music. I decided to follow my ears. I thought I knew the direction it was coming from so I went towards the area ,and began my journey. It was kind of a boring walk, so I pulled out my Ipod I was listening to this song I had always adored from the movie pirates of the Caribbean . I ended up wandering into a typical Caribbean port...from the late 1600s. I was just meandering around until I ended up on the docks where there seemed to be some sort of commotion. I watched as a man pulled a girl out of the water and apparently gets her breathing again because of course she wasn't . I wondered if she was ok! Who wouldn't ?Anyway I decided to walk over and find out if the girl was actually okay. I just stood over her with a questioning look on my face and I watched as her savior examines a necklace she was wearing. I instantly recognize it as Aztec gold. Cursed Aztec gold. From that movie. I'm sure you can guess which one. I was about to completely freak out when I felt the cold blade of a sword against my throat and someone commanded me to turn around. I was greeted with a huge group of redcoats, their guns aimed at me and the other man who had rescued the girl earlier.

I Pushed the sword away and gave them all an angry glare! I did nothing wrong at all that I could think of ! I was beginning to get angry, that they would point a gun at anyone who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. The man pointing his sword at me seemed to get frustrated by this, and he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me along while commanding the soldiers to keep their guns on the other man. He grabbed the irons and put them on me as tight as possible, then asked two guards to stand by and make sure I didn't escape. All I could do was sigh and wait to see what would happen.

Suddenly everyone on the docks started hollering and shooting their guns and the two guards watching me had run over to see what had happened, I stood up and looked to see that the man who had rescued the girl in the water ,who was none other than Captain Jack Sparrow ,was escaping !So I grabbed my bag and ran off using Captain Jack's escape to my own advantage and tried to hold my bag in front of my hands so no one could see the irons .

I ended up in a blacksmiths, I thought this might just be a good place to hide from the redcoats. It seemed that their was no one else in their to give my place away. So for the moment and for a long time in a while I felt safe. I put my bag down and was about to sit and rest, but then I noticed a strange hat on one of the work tables. I went to pick it up, but I was hit on the hand with a blade. I cried out "ouch !" with out even thinking about it at all. Then out from the shadows stepped none other than Captain Jack himself. "What was that for !" I exclaimed . It came as more of a sudden scare to me than a sudden pain. Almost similar to when you are watching a horror movie and the so called "killer" pops up out of no where and you jump . I calmed down a bit ,but now I was in another one of those situations where I was being pointed at with a dangerous object that could kill me! I was going to say something to him to make him put the sword down .But he got this look on his face, their was no way to describe it . He looked worried but he still knew exactly what he was doing. Then I heard the front door to the blacksmiths open and I looked at Jack but he already had hidden himself from the intruder.

"Good day. Are you lost ?" said the man who stepped in I already knew who he was my best friend had told me so many stories about him… he was Will turner . I looked at Jacks hat away from Will, and snatched it, I placed it on my head and smiled a mischievous smile, then turned back to Will and said "Good day to you sir". It didn't take him long to notice the irons. " So you're a pirate aye !" he gave me the nastiest glare I had ever seen it sent chills down my spine and back up again . I just grinned anyway and adjusted Jacks hat , "Well now, I guess you could say I was a pirate".

Then he grabbed one of the swords and pointed it at me, foolishly I threw a toilet paper roll at him. He just glanced at me and made a confused face. Luckily for my situation Jack stepped out in front of me and said " Do you really intend on fighting …" then he looked behind himself at me then turned back around and resumed "a twenty year old girl ?" I must say I was entirely grateful for his rescue but the way he said it made it seem like I was merely a piece of dirt that had happened to stain his shirt in one spot that was barely noticeable . Will replied " well now that you've mentioned it, I would rather fight you, she would be more of a challenge !"At this the two engaged themselves in battle . It was so hard to watch wondering what would happen if one of them were to die. Then Jack ran to the front door but Will threw his sword so that it locked Jack in. he began pulling the sword easily as if it would come out simply, but then he put his foot on the door and began tugging at it, still it was lodged into the wood. He turned around and they started fighting again for this time only about five minutes, before Jack had pinned Will into a corner and was aiming his pistol at him, then a dirty little man hit Jack over the head with a bottle, their was broken glass everywhere, and Jack was knocked out cold. But before this the dirty little old man came over to me and from behind, since I still had my irons on, he gagged me! Of course I wasn't knocked out and I witnessed what happened to Jack.

Suddenly the redcoats burst into the room and surround Jack . Then that annoying old man pointed in my direction and sent the guards over to me, they hauled me to my feet and took me away. As the guards hauled me away I thought to myself … I still have Jacks hat !

I remember being thrown into a jail cell. Then I thought …why am I here ? I didn't even do anything to those stupid guards ! Shortly after I fell asleep. When I awoke the next day Captain Jack was in the cell next to mine. You see their was one empty cell with a very large hole blown in the side from what I'm guessing was a cannon. Then there was another cell in which was Captain Sparrow, and in the next me. He hadn't noticed that I had woken up. He was too busy with trying to pick the lock of the cell door. Then I heard footsteps coming from the hallway. Jack quickly laid down on his back as if he'd just woken up there, even though I doubt he slept all night. Will came over to Jacks cell and started talking to him about some lady named Elizabeth who was kidnapped last night during the time port royal was attacked by a band of pirates. I must not be a light sleeper because I didn't wake up throughout this entire battle. Anyway Will kept telling Jack that he needed to know where the black pearl made berth. But, Jack in his pirate ways, insisted on knowing what the purpose was of this, that is when finally Will informed jack about miss. Elizabeth being kidnapped. "Oh so it is that you've found a girl !" said jack sitting up a little, in surprise, Then I said " That isn't good Will ! my friend has had her eye on you for quite some time … I think since we were about thirteen !" I said, because now I was about twenty two .It had been a while since I saw her because I moved you see, we still talk and visit each other but it isn't quite the same and now I am in port royal, so you can see how things have changed over the past two days and during the five years after my move ! "Well it looks like you've found yourself a girl too !" teased Will . I said nothing only tried to break free from my irons which were so unbearably tight. " Anyway mate, why ask me ?" questioned Jack "I'm only a pirate". "Exactly" said Will " that is precisely why you of all people would know!". " I can repay you I…I'll get you out of here!" then he explained how he could brake the metal doors of the cell and free him then Jack finally agreed . Will warned Jack after he had broken the cell open " we should get out of here someone would have heard that." because the of the crash the metal door made when the hinges snapped and it fell to the ground when will broke it to help Jack escape.

The two of them started scurrying away when I called out "hey !What about me !"

" I'm sorry love we're going to have to leave you behind, it's bad luck to have a woman aboard !". "Oh ok" I said calmly " then I guess you won't be missing your hat then ?". "My hat ! I almost forgot about it where is it ?". I had it on when I fell asleep and especially because I'm a heavy sleeper I can toss and turn all night in my sleep trying to get comfortable and not wake up. I scarcely remember putting it under a bench that doubled as a small storage compartment for prisoners though . I took it out and put it on then said " actually Jack you can go I'd rather keep your hat it is quite cozy ." " fine you can come, and keep this if you give me your …err my hat back savvy ?". He held out a beautiful silver necklace with a medallion on the end that had beautiful designs around a tear drop center of a diamond . Which sparkled as he tilted it in the light to make the offer seem irresistible. Of course I did love his hat, I would trade it to escape from here any day with or without the medallion though . So Will and Jack sprung me from the cell and we were off! I was so surprised that my plan with Jacks hat worked, only because his hat was so important to him did he free me .

Jack explained to Will and I how he was going to have us distract the guards while he got over onto the ship ,while Will explained to commodore Norrington that he had caught me escaping from my cell and wanted me put into a cell with more security, because he wanted nothing to get in the way of his plan to rescue Elizabeth while he was thinking of it . Then as soon as we had noticed Jack standing near the bow of the ship we would point out to all of the men that Jack was stealing the Dauntless. Then while they all ran over to capture him Will and I would run onto the Interceptor and begin sailing it in the direction of the Dauntless, where Jack was then he would grab hold of a rope and swing over to the Interceptor and we would all sail away.

Jack sent out Will and I, Will was holding my irons in a way as to look more as if he were dragging me along, I tried to look very frustrated while I acted like I was trying to wrestle away from him. He walked up to Commodore Norrington and said angrily "would you look at what I've found ! A pirate! She had escaped her cell and was running away it took me several minutes before I actually caught her. You know how much we need to save Elizabeth ! If I get any distractions while I am thinking of a plan …" Norrington cut Will off "Mr. Turner, you aren't a sailor, or a member of the royal navy. You're a blacksmith! You have no time to be worrying about Elizabeth you should be making swords! I am glad you caught this one though " he said as he looked in my direction "She is quite a trouble maker!" Will said something back to him about Elizabeth, I think he was forgetting the plan so I looked at Jack, he was standing at the bow of the ship waiting, so I yelled " Look it's that captain sparrow! And he's stealing the Dauntless !" And just as planned all of the guards ran over, I followed Will onto the Interceptor while we began sailing towards Jack. He was surrounded by men almost completely except from behind which was where the edge of the ship was. I told Will to drive past the Dauntless in that direction he agreed and resumed staring the ship towards it. We had gotten about three feet away Jack said " You will all remember this day as the day you almost caught …captain Jack sparrow". Then very swiftly he grabbed a rope that held a very heavy bag of sand up high to keep as a sort of storage for it, why they needed sand was beyond me but, he grabbed the rope that propelled it into the air and cut the knot so that the bag came falling down which carried Jack up and he came towards us and into the ship. When the bag of sand hit the deck of the Dauntless it broke through it and into the bilge! They won't be too happy to repair that !

We had escaped and I still had my irons on , I decided that the next time I got caught by anyone I would escape before they put them on me in the first place ! Will seemed to have noticed how I was struggling to brake free of them, and said " I'm a blacksmith, didn't it occur to you that I could help you to get free ?". I felt slightly embarrassed by this and turned red "it's ok I understand." How could he understand I didn't even understand what I was thinking at the time. "I'll be right back" he said as he made his way into the lower level of the ship. When he came back I saw that in his hands he carried a big hammer made of some kind of hard material that was black and hard like a rock, the wooden handle was so smooth and was coated in a special liquid to keep it from growing moldy from the moist air of the sea it also had some letters engraved into it but I couldn't make them out . "here" he said as he sat at a table, I sat across from him "let me see your hands" he asked, I gave him my hands so he could begin to hammer the irons. In about ten minutes he had them both off. I rubbed my wrists, I was so relieved to finally have them off . "Thank you Mr. Turner" I said " It is so great to finally have those awful things off of my wrists !" I added. "Yes ! You are quite welcome"


	2. Tortuga Port

****

CHAPTER 2 TORTUGA PORT

Captain Jack was steering the ship for a long time and I began to get worried that we were lost. It was dusk and the sun was setting behind the horizon, I walked over to Jack and said " We wouldn't happen to be lost would we ?" Jack looked at me as if I had just asked him for all of the gold in the world "Of course we aren't lost I'm Captain Jack Sparrow dear." he commented " Oh yes! I seemed to have left out that little detail then aye" I remarked " If you know so well where we are going Captain then could you tell me ?" I asked "Of course" Jack started " We are going to Tortuga to find a pirate crew who will help us to find the black pearl and miss. Elizabeth!". "OH NO !" I said " You don't mean TORTUGA right ?" "Of course I do, why?" said Jack . "Because it is the most awful place I have ever heard of !" I argued "please no !" "I'm sorry love but you _are _coming." Jack said distastefully " Fine. Arguing is just a worthless waste of time" I added, then I went to rest, for these days were much busier than my regular schedule which made me tired."

I woke up at about eight thirty. We were nearing Tortuga I thought, but actually it was about ten hours away from the point we were at Jack informed me. So we all just did our thing while we talked and tried to focus.

Finally we got out of the ship and were at Tortuga. The entire place reeked of rum and other strong smelling drinks. At every corner I turned I saw some drunken person sipping on rum or beer. I also noticed that it was so dirty and chaotic. I think this place was the most crowded and outrageously dangerous places I have ever been to in my life. Then when I thought it couldn't have gotten any worse or any more chaotic we entered a bar room crowded with fighting people and more rum, gunshots were heard as often as every twenty seconds in there, because of all the drunks who had started arguing with each other and ended up breaking out into a fight.

Jack left Will and I and started talking with a man who was drinking rum of course, and I heard jack call him "Gibbs". A lot of drunk people kept coming up to Will and I, trying to give us a drink or, trying to dance with us or some other type of thing drunk people do, finally Jack finished talking to Mr. Gibbs. Then we left the room I was so grateful and I could tell Will was too, but Jack acted as if he were used to it by now .

Then a red headed woman came up to Jack, he called out "Scarlet" in excitement, but I thought of her to be one of the ugliest and worst dressed women I had ever seen. Her corset was red with white under it ,and was far too tight , it looked a bit ragged, I bet she wore it every day to match her hair which was red and curly it looked as if she had piled it all over the top of her oval shaped head like a strawberry with whipped cream on top. Everything about her was red, red was the only "polite" word for me to use to describe her. Her face was very tight on her skull, it reminded me of a drum with animal skin pulled tightly over the top. Her eyes were just brown and very plain, the whites of them also looked red ! Then as she approached Jack she slapped him in the face. I stepped forward to defend him but I didn't know what he had done to upset her, but she knew I wanted to say something because she was staring directly at me and I could tell I had one of those faces on that showed I was about to sat something. This wasn't my place to say anything . " What is this Jack ? You are being protected by a little girl?" Now I was going to say something! "NO …" Jack interrupted me "she's my little sister" I got the feeling I did something wrong and now Jack was defending me so that the three of us wouldn't be killed or anything of the sort because Scarlet had a fierce crew . " Oh" Scarlet mumbled almost sarcastically. "Jack how come I have never heard about your little sister?" Scarlet questioned but didn't give him time to answer " Tell me girl what year was your dear old brother Jack born ?" Scarlet asked me " What year girl?" She repeated " Do you want to know ….it's……"I said but Scarlet interrupted me by slapping jack again . "Lying to me again Jack !". "STOP! please if you would just let us go on our way" I said ." You would like that very much wouldn't you" she asked but she said it in a sarcastic tone " I would …. Oh my goodness that is the most .. most beautiful Corset ! You are very lucky to have such a lovely piece, you wear it so well !" I had cunningly lied in an effort to save us all, her corset looked like trash ! " Oh really" then surprisingly she said " You aren't a good liar little missy GET 'EM BOYS !" But my effort had failed, I tried a new approach " RUN !"

After losing Scarlet's crew in a dark alley way we all sat in silence for a moment then Jack spoke up " Let _me_ do the talking from now on, savvy !" "Sorry?" I said " A pirates life is all about being sneaky…that was a good plan but Scarlet never buys into those kinds of things, she really isn't a fool you know. She knows that if you liked her corset you would have said something when we first met her." Jack said to me. And after I thought about it I knew it was quite true.

Two weeks later we all walked towards Mr. Gibbs house, when we finally reached it the strong scent of a zoo developed in my nose. I looked down at him, he was sleeping on the ground with two pigs! "Does he always do this" I asked Jack "Only on special occasions!" Jack said swiftly. Will and I looked at each other and exchanged glances, I think he was confused ? Jack picked up a bucket of cold water and dumped it on top of Mr. Gibbs. He started yelling "You bloody…" then stopped "Jack! Your back!" Jack gave a little grin to this. "I want my crew! Are they ready ?". "Yes sir Cap'n' well almost ready cotton's bird is lost so.. never mind that we'll be waitn' for ye at sundown. Then Will took another bucket of water and splashed it on Gibbs "Blast I'm already awake !" yelled Mr. Gibbs "that was for the smell" replied Will. I just laughed!

It seemed like forever before sundown but we managed to survive … I managed to survive it was no big deal to Jack and Will to wait a little.

The whole crew had lined up on a dock near the interceptor Jack, Will and I walked along taking a look at the people that Gibbs had found to be Captain Jack Sparrow's trusty crew. Their was a very short man, a few ordinary looking pirates then a old man with a parrot. Jack asked him a question but he said nothing "ANSWER MAN !" yelled Jack "He's a mute … got his tongue cut out" said Mr. Gibbs. Then Mr. cotton opened his mouth so that Jack Will and I could see that his tongue was gone. Jack stuck his tongue out and made a disgusted face, Will just turned his head away, and for me I screamed "ewww ooh my gosh that is so nasty ewww ewww ewww gross yuck ewww…" Jack cut me off " are you a pirate?" "Yeah" I said solemnly "ok then pirates don't do that ok… just try not to forget it savvy?" "yeah ok Sorry Ja… Captain Jack" I answered " well now, I think she's learning faster than you are Will !"exclaimed Jack.


End file.
